


Plop Plop Plop

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2011, Community: hd_seasons, Holidays, M/M, Pre-Relationship, School, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco watches the icicles melt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plop Plop Plop

**Author's Note:**

> For my HD_Seasons Advent, with the prompt "Icicles"

Draco sat on the deep window ledge and looked out over the school grounds. Almost no one came up to the seventh floor of this wing, if the dust on the armor was any indication, and he wanted to be alone just now. The weak sun slanted through the icicles that hung down from the roof, bouncing and refracting around the hall. Water steadily dripped from the icicles to the ground far below with a rhythmic plop plop plop, and Draco found the sight mesmerizing.

And slightly comforting.

Maybe someday Harry's dislike of him would melt away, like the water from those icicles, plop plop plop. Maybe then he would see Draco, instead of Malfoy. Maybe then they could be together.

Plop plop plop.

Maybe.


End file.
